Social network systems often enable users to upload photos and create photo albums that contain the uploaded photos. After a user uploads photos to a social network system, the social network system typically enables the user to create one or more photo albums. The user can then determine which photos to include in each of the photo albums. The social network system typically enables the user to share the photo album with other users of the social network system. For example, a user may allow other users to access and view photos in particular photo albums.